jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Queen (JJBA:AYA)
Category: } Second Queen is the Stand of Brian May-Taylor and an antagonist Stand of Stone Ocean:AYA. Appearance/Personality Second Queen has no base appearance and instead requires Brian to play a note on his guitar to activate one of the Stand's many forms. Second Queen also has no personality. * Black Queen March looks like a woman in a funeral dress but her face is solid black with no features. * White Queen Began has a similar appearance to the white Ice Ranger from Power Rangers Mystic Force. * Seven Seas of Rhye has the appearance of a scarecrow that can move. When controlling fire, its head becomes a fireball. * Nevermore does not have a humanoid form and instead looks like a tuning device attached to the guitar. It has a Dark Red tint to it. * Stone Cold Crazy looks like a marble statue from Greek times but it wears a construction hardhat that is also made of marble. * Good Company looks almost exactly like Nevermore being that it looks like a tuner but Good Company has a light blue-gray tint to it. * Stormtrooper in Stilettos looks exactly how it sounds: Like a female Stormtrooper from Star Wars wearing a pair of red and black Stiletto High-Heels. Abilities Second Queen has multiple forms that each have different abilities exclusive to them and the forms must be called out by Brian playing a specific note on his guitar. Some notes do not have a discovered ability but cause some sort of effect when played meaning more abilities could be discovered if Brian trained his Stand. * A flat-Black Queen March: Black Queen March has an ability described as a 'Black Thumb'. Any plant near to Black Queen March instantly begins to wilt and die due to the toxic cloud around it. ** Dest Power: A - Speed: B - Range: C * A natural-Undiscovered: A natural does not have an ability that Brian has discovered though playing the note causes black strings to come out and wrap the guitar''' ' * '''A sharp-White Queen Began: '''White Queen Began has the ability to control Ice and Snow around it and to create Ice and Snow from the staff it holds. ** '''Dest Power:' B - Speed: B - Range: A * B flat-Seven Seas of Rhye: Seven Seas of Rhye has control over Fire and Heat though it cannot create fire from itself and must use fire made from or by other things. ** Dest Power: A - Speed: '''C - '''Range: B * B natural-Undiscovered: B natural does not have an ability that Brian has discovered though playing the note causes pink hearts to float around the guitar. * C natural-Nevermore: Nevermore has the ability to cancel sounds in a nearby area. Brian can use Nevermore to silence a crowd or to attack someone silently from behind. ** Dest Power: D - Speed: A - Range: B * D flat-Undiscovered: D flat does not have an ability that Brian has discovered though playing the note creates a small rainbow in front of Brian. * D natural-Undiscovered: D natural does not have an ability that Brian has discovered though playing the note makes him slightly magnetic. * E flat-Stone Cold Crazy: Stone Cold Crazy has an ability that seems like earth/ground manipulation but in reality its ability is to vibrate the ground so much that chunks of soil begin to float. Brian can fire these chunks of earth like missiles and they will harm Stands along with their users. ** Dest Power: A - Speed: C - Range: '''A * '''E natural-Undiscovered: E natural does not have an ability that Brian has discovered though playing the note causes water in the air to swirl around Brian. * F natural-Good Company: Good Company has the ability to solidify sounds like turning the sound of metal hitting the ground into a heavy object that can be thrown or turning the sound of a sigh of relief into a parachute to stop him falling. ** Dest Power: C - Speed: A - Range: D * F sharp-Undiscovered: F sharp does not have an ability that Brian has discovered though playing the note though playing the note creates a deep blue fog around the guitar. * G flat-Stormtrooper in Stilettos: Stormtrooper in Stilettos is the weirdest of all of Second Queen's forms. It has no obvious ability that Brian has discovered but has a physical form anyways. The only thing Brian has discovered Stormtrooper in Stilettos can do is let normal people see Stands while it is active but otherwise, nothing else has been seen. ** Dest Power: E - Speed: C - Range: E * G natural-Undiscovered: G natural does not have an ability that Brian has discovered though playing the note makes a strange spotlight shine on Brian. Gallery TBA | Trivia * Every form of Second Queen is named after a Queen song with no exceptions. This is done on purpose to keep with the Queen theme. * Though some forms are undiscovered, the Author has names for every form but does not have fleshed out concepts for appearances and/or abilities yet which is why they are undiscovered. Category:JJBA: AYA Stands Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Stands Category:Multiform Stands Category:Enemy Stand